the tale of the magical talking rainbow horses
by ThatGuyWithTheOriginalName
Summary: What zany adventures will the gang get up to this time? Follow the adventures of 5 Magical talking rainbow horses as they complete a quest set by none other than the princess of their kingdom.


**The tale of the magical talking rainbow horses**

**By TheGuyWithTheOriginalName**

"But surely she will find something suspicious?" said Kinky Kie

"No I'm sure that we will be able to get away with it" said Touchmy sparkle

The two magical rainbow horses (shortened too MRH so I don't have to type as much) then headed off in their separate ways, Kinky Kie almost immediately forgot what they were talking about because she unfortunately suffered from a major case of ADHD luckily Touchmy sparkle was a genius and could easily add the information she learned in the conversation to the vast encyclopaedia that was her mind and she would be able to give Kinky a re-cap later. Flutterpie saw the too talking and feeling left out of the conversation and alone she went home and rubbed one out. Touchmy Sparkle went off to talk to the princess Celestmeup because she was her magic teacher so she needed to learn stuff from her except she sometimes wondered why she called the princess her teacher, I mean seriously she doesn't run classes or anything she just makes someone write her a letter every now and then if anything SHE was the student.

But anyway after Touchmy was done wondering why she didn't charge Celestmeup tuition fee's she asked what the princess what she wanted

"Touchmy, my best student I have an impor-" Celestmeup started only to be interrupted by Touchmy

"why do you always say stuff like that?"

"like what my student" the princess asked

"my faithfull student, my favourite student you know shit like that, aren't I your only student?" Touchmy said with a look of confusion on her face

"that is not important now my student, I'll tell you one day, when your older and more mature. But back to the task at hand, I have an important quest for you and for some reason I want your friends to join in even though I've only met them a few times. I will now tell you the quest details but to save time and space I'll just move onto the next paragraph and you can re-tell the details to your friends later as the events unfold"

When Touchmy got back to Kony2012ville she got all her friends to met her at the library which is weird because they don't have phones and mail even to go just down the street would probably take a few days so I guess she just got her little bitch Mike to walk to all the MRH's house's/cloud's/bakery's and ask, no tell them to meet her at the library that for some reason has a bedroom in it but back to the issue at hand. All the MRH's had assembled at Touchmy's library except for Rarity who I don't like so she's not going to be in the story or maybe she will be later I don't know

"Sup bitches, princess Celestmeup has given me a task and all you guys have to stop doing your jobs and shit to come help me" Touchmy exclaimed

"But Touchmy, what about my little sister I can't just leave her in the care of a senior citizen and a borderline retarded farmer" Crapllesnap asked

"I don't care about your stupid family" Touchmy said, before Crapllesnap had time to respond she continued

"pack some stuff and then meet back here"

"what type of clothes should we pack? What's the climate of where were going?" Flutterpie asked

"well actually we always walk around naked and the unnamed location were going to is similar in climate to here so I guess noone needs to bring anything" Touchmy said

And then they all set out on their grand adventure.

Almost immediately after they left Mike fell down the stairs (they are as high as him so they've got to be a challenge for him) and he broke his leg or something and he couldn't move so he ended up starving to death but not right away but before Touchmy returned so yeah that's gonna be quite a surprise for her.

The MRHs had reached their destination after a few days of walking, it was an amusement park called "party fun place time" there were lots of flashing lights around the entrance and a big line Touchmy walked straight up to the attendance both and said

"Let me in, I'm here on official princess business" holding up her official card that she made and that said that she was a friend of the princess. The attendant (after consulting his manager) allowed Touchmy into the park but since the other MRHs didn't have cards they had to wait in line. About half an hour later after Touchmy had ridden some rides and eaten some Kinky hair, I mean some cotton candy all of the MRHs met up and Touchmy finally told them their quest.

"THATS IT?!" screamed Lamebow rash

"WE CAME (lol came) ALL THIS WAY TO MEASURE THE HIGHT ON A RIDE TO SEE IF THE PRINCESS COULD RIDE IT" she continued

"yes, well she was like "hey Touchmy want to go on a big quest to go kill some demons and shit" and I was like "hell yeah, that sounds awesome" but then she was like "lol jokes, this is a kid's show we can't do stuff like that"

"WELL THAT DOESNT EXPLAIN WHY WE HAD TO COME WITH YOU" Lamebow rash yelled

"I didn't want to get lonely" Touchmy replied

Lamebow spun around and hovered about a meter in the air then kicked Touchmy in the face as she flew away at high speed.

After measuring up the ride and making the trip all the way back to Kony2012ville the MRHs all went back to their places of residence. When Touchmy discovered Mikes corpse lying in the staircase she simply said "I ain't got time fo' yo' shit bitch" walking around him and up to her room

"Dear Princess Celecstmeup I have completed the task you asked of me and made Lamebow kick me, you now have reason to put that bitch in prison right? I wish you could have thought of a better way but as long as she's out of our lives now I don't care.

P.S. the height requirement is 6 hand's (you legit measure a horse in hands)

-Your faithful (and only) Student Touchmy Sparkle"

Unfortunately with spike dead and the only postal service available being Derpy's mail Touchmy's letter never got to the princess who never learned the height requirement and so she never got to ride "the ride" (which is what the rides name was, original huh?) and Lamebow was never sentenced for her assault on Touchmy, she is still on the loose if you have any information regarding the whereabouts of this MRH please contact your local authorities.


End file.
